The Red Ribbon
is the fifty-fifth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Goku flying the Flying Nimbus, with Colonel Silver to the side. The Four-Star Dragon Ball is seen floating around. Summary Some time has passed since the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku flies through the air on Kinto-Un in a wooded, mountain-ish area, and he stops at a river for a drink. He checks the Dragon Radar Bulma gave him, and there is a Dragon Ball just to the northeast. Meanwhile, at two Capsule Houses with a pickup truck (a Ford) outside, a cowboy has just woken up. Another guy in a trench coat, wearing a scarf around his neck, tells him it is already 8:00, and the cowboy greets him as Colonel Silver. Silver tells the cowboy to get off to work, and so the cowboy gets in the truck with a fox guy. Silver says that Commander Red wants them to find "it" quickly. Brown Company already found one yesterday. The truck drives off, and Silver reveals to us that the thing they are looking for is a Dragon Ball. The cowboy digs through some bushes, angry about having to search for a small ball in such a big area. The fox guy spots something coming. Goku comes whooshing in, hops off of Kinto-Un, and checks the Dragon Radar. Goku looks around, and the two guys tell him to get out of the way or they will kill him (the cowboy has a gun out). Goku walks over and finds the Dragon Ball between two rocks. "This has six stars, so it is the Six-Star ball. Not Grandpa's…" The two guys think that must be the Dragon Ball, and Goku asks how they know about them. The cowboy points his gun at Goku and tells him to hand it over. Goku asks what he is planning to do with it. The cowboy tells him to hand it over if he does not want to die, but Goku sticks his tongue out at him. The cowboy tries to snatch it, but Goku kicks him off into the distance. The fox guy starts firing at Goku, but Goku dodges the bullets and jumps over towards him. He punches him in the gut, and kicks him off into the distance as well. Goku picks up the Six-Star Ball and flies off, while the cowboy guy slumps over to the truck and radios Silver. Silver runs out of one of the houses with a missile launcher, and fires at Goku. It is a direct hit. Goku lands safely, although Kinto-Un is destroyed. Goku is pissed, as Silver asks him about his radar and why he is gathering the Dragon Balls. Goku says he is not telling anything to him because of what he did to Kinto-Un. "Kid… Don't mess with the Red Ribbon's Captain Silver…" Appearances Characters *Goku *Commander Red *Colonel Silver *Silver's henchmen Locations *Colonel Silver's Camp Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters